Un Nouveau Départ
by a random bookaholic
Summary: TWO-SHOT Un an après la défaite de Tartaros, Lucy Heartfilia parvient tant bien que mal à se reconstruire. C'est lors des Grands Jeux Magiques qu'une figure du passé réapparaît; quelle impact cela aura-t-il sur la jeune femme ? / Ou, Natsu réapparaît dans la vie de Lucy, et ne s'attendait pas à la retrouver si énervée. Oups?
1. Author's Note

**Salut !**

Comme vous avez pu le voir dans le résumé, cette histoire sera un Two-Shot centré sur les retrouvailles entre Lucy et Natsu! C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction *sweats* donc si vous avez des remarques (constructives toujours), positives et/ou négatives je serai heureuse de les entendre ! :) J'ai décidé d'écrire sur ce passage précis de FT, parce que j'ai personnellement été déçue de la manière dont se sont déroulées les retrouvailles entre tous les membres, et particulièrement entre Natsu et Lucy! Bien entendu ça n'engage que moi, mais si vous êtes curieux vous n'avez qu'à swiper pour découvrir une autre version :) En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous plaira et bonne lectuuuure !

**Bisous tout pleins**


	2. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Les Grands Jeux Intermagiques battaient leur plein lorsque tout dérapa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Ou plutôt, lorsque tout commença./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Le 7 Juillet de l'année X792 – le dernier jour de la compétition, celui qui déterminerait la plus forte guilde magique du royaume de Fiore. L'excitation était à son comble, les spectateurs étaient impatients de découvrir l'identité du vainqueur et – pour les plus chanceux – d'empocher les gains de leurs paris. Les différents participants étaient eux aussi impatients, mais cette impatience était mêlée de crainte ; crainte de perdre, avec pour témoins le royaume de Fiore et les membres des autres guildes. Cependant, ce n'était pas la crainte qui régnait, mais la joie, exprimée par les cris, les acclamations, les discussions enjouées, et les milliers de confettis colorés qui virevoltaient et semblaient s'enflammer dans la chaleur de cette journée d'été./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Lucy Heartifilia s'essuya machinalement le front, rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux blonds. Armée d'un stylo et d'un bloc-note, elle gribouillait d'un air absent, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Elle avait passé les quatre premiers jours des Jeux à suivre de près les différentes guildes et leurs membres. Le Sorcerer Magazine avait décidé de l'envoyer elle tout particulièrement, à cause de son statut "d'ancienne mage de Fairy Tail". Ces mots, employés par le rédacteur en chef quelques jours auparavant, la firent grimacer. Il ne cessait de lui rappeler son ancienne guilde, comme si elle y appartenait toujours. Certes, elle avait conservé son emblème sur sa main droite, mais sa présence relevait plus du souvenir que du signe d'une réelle appartenance. Elle avait qui plus est participé aux Grands Jeux Intermagiques l'année précédente, ce qui, selon les vautours du célèbre magazine, la rendait "plus que qualifiée pour cette tâche, tu verras tu t'amuseras !". Ils l'avaient chargée de s'intéresser de près aux diverses épreuves - toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres mais qui correspondaient plutôt bien à l'idée que l'on se faisait d'un mage – mais aussi, et surtout, aux participants. Ils étaient nombreux, et tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres. Mais, Lucy devait se l'avouer, leur niveau était faible. Elle ne retrouvait nulle part la passion de combattre, de maîtriser la magie comme une extension de son pouvoir physique. "emOn est loin du niveau de l'année dernière/em", pensa-t-elle avec en soupir. Cette année, ni Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus ou Quatro Cerberus ne s'étaient joints aux Jeux. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas été étonnée de l'apprendre, cette nouvelle avait anéanti l'espoir de Lucy de revoir ses anciens camarades - et amis ; Sting et Rogue, les Jumeaux Chasseurs de Dragons, Yukino, l'autre mage Constellationniste, mais aussi Leon, Cheria, Jura… Elle n'avait pas non plus entendu parler de la guilde de la Sorcière Criminelle depuis des mois… Elle se demanda comment se portaient Jellal, Melody et Ultear, et fut prise d'une soudaine envie de les revoir, eux aussi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Bien entendu, Fairy Tail ne ferait pas son apparition non plus, la guilde ayant été dissoute l'année précédente, après les événements de Tartaros. Ce nom raviva de sombres souvenirs, et la jeune fille frissonna. "emCe n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, ressaisis-toi/em.". Elle posa son stylo, et passa une main sur son visage en prenant une longue inspiration. Il n'y avait jamais de "bon moment" pour penser à la guilde de Tartaros, et ce qu'elle leur avait fait endurer. Elle avait passé l'année écoulée à tenter de se débarrasser de ses souvenirs, à apprendre à vivre avec ses cauchemars qui la réveillaient chaque nuit, la laissant haletante, ruisselante de sueur, et incapable de se rendormir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Pour la millième fois depuis le début de la compétition, Lucy maudit le Sorcerer Magazine de l'avoir choisie pour couvrir l'événement. Elle savait que cela permettrait à ses vieux démons de ressurgir. Merde, les reporter du magazine devaient s'en douter aussi – s'ils s'en souciaient. Ils ne voyaient en elle que la jeune et riche héritière appartenant – ou ayant appartenu – à la plus grande guilde du pays, qui a sauvé la population d'une guilde clandestine et maléfique. Une belle histoire, mais une histoire révolue. Lucy se redressa, posa son bloc-note et se leva. Elle franchit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la rambarde, à l'extrémité de la tribune dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle s'appuya sur la balustrade, et jeta un œil vers l'arène en contre-bas. Les combats étaient sur le point de reprendre, et le dernier combat de la journée déterminerait l'identité du vainqueur. La première équipe entra dans le stade, acclamée par le public. Il s'agissait de la guilde Scarmiglione, grande favorite du public./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;""Ils vont gagner c'est sûr… marmonna-t-elle. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi cette année" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"ajouta-t-elle en regardant l'un des membres se donner en spectacle sous les applaudissements de la foule. Il était clair que le seul enjeu qui intéressait cette guilde était la récompense de 30.000.000 de joyaux. "emTu parles d'une compétition de magie/em", pensa-t-elle en posant son menton sur ses avant-bras, appuyés sur la rambarde./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux la rendait encore plus nostalgique des anciens temps : lorsque c'était la sueur, les larmes, les rires et la magie qui emplissaient le stade, et non cette mascarade menée par des mages de second rang plus intéressés par l'argent que par la pratique de la magie elle-même. Revenir dans l'arène faisait défiler dans son esprit les images de ses anciens camarades et amis ; des combats, des défaites, des souffrances, mais aussi des victoires, des sourires. Tout cela partagé par un seul et même groupe, uni dans la victoire comme dans la défaite. Plus que des amis, une famille. Lucy relâcha sa respiration, qu'elle retenait sans s'en rendre compte, et une fois de plus se gifla mentalement. "emTu te fais du mal pour rien. Tu as juste besoin de plus de temps/em", se dit-elle. "emOui, mais combien de temps ?/em". Un an s'était écoulé. Une année complète, durant laquelle elle avait réussi à reprendre sa vie, trouver un travail, et lentement guérir. Pour commencer, elle avait quitté Magnolia pour emménager à Crocus, la capitale, où elle s'était trouvé un appartement assez joli - bien que moins spacieux que celui sur Strawberry Street. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix ; Fairy Tail ayant été dissoute, elle n'avait plus de quoi payer son loyer, et s'était vue forcée de trouver un autre travail./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;""Et quel travail…" marmonna-t-elle en traçant la rambarde du bout de son doigt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Elle avait réussi à décrocher un emploi chez le Sorcerer Magazine, qui l'avait d'abord embauchée comme mannequin. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques mois que Lucy était parvenue à devenir rédactrice, en couvrant de petits événements. Elle tentait par tous les moyens de faire valoir son travail, mais y parvenait difficilement. L'annonce des Grands Jeux Intermagiques avait permis à sa carrière de décoller, malgré ses tentatives de s'en éloigner. "emTu parles d'une ironie…/em" pensa-t-elle en collant son front contre le métal froid de la rambarde./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Pour être honnête, elle ne s'attendait en aucun cas à revoir ses anciens camarades de la guilde à ces Jeux. Cela aurait été un espoir fou, mais surtout vain, celui d'une idiote rêveuse s'accrochant aux restes d'une famille brisée. Ce que Lucy refusait d'être./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"La jeune femme reporta son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le dernier jour était celui consacré aux combats opposants les équipes complètes. Elle vit l'une des mages se faire percuter de plein fouet par un sort de l'équipe adverse, sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance. Elle était allongée sur le dos, et de là où elle se tenait dans les tribunes, Lucy voyait qu'elle était sonnée. Alors, l'un de ses coéquipiers s'avança, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et lui tendit la main. La fille la saisit, se releva, et côte à côte, les deux mages rejoignirent le combat. Cette vision familière fit monter un demi-sourire aux lèvres de Lucy. Sourire qui se transforma vite en une grimace. Elle se maudit intérieurement ; une année était passée en effet, mais un pas dans cette arène et la voilà revenue un an en arrière, de retour dans sa chambre sur Magnolia, avec une clé brisée au creux de la paume et une lettre soigneusement posée sur son lit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Lucy se crispa à ce souvenir. Cette lettre contenait les derniers mots que lui avait adressés son ex-coéquipier. Son ancien meilleur ami. Elle refusait de prononcer son nom, s'interdisait même de le penser. Elle se l'interdisait depuis des mois, depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il ne reviendrait pas, et que de l'oublier était la seule solution pour se remettre. Le sentiment d'abandon qui brûlait en elle et la douleur de son absence était si forts qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Il lui était impossible d'oublier leurs aventures : tous ces moments passés ensemble à la guilde, toutes les fois où il l'avait sauvée et où elle lui avait rendu la pareille. Ces souvenirs créaient un vide, là où auparavant il n'y avait que bonheur. Les fous-rires, les colères, l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre… Ce n'était pas seulement de la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait, mais aussi de la colère, et de la déception. Elle avait été abandonnée par tous ses amis dans un moment où tous étaient brisés. Ce moment où elle s'était rendue compte que les personnes qu'elle considérait comme sa vraie famille étaient parties, la laissant seule avec sa douleur, était le pire de son existence. Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'à l'endroit où elle se réfugiait pour trouver amour et réconfort, il n'y avait plus rien ni personne. Gray, Erza, et Wendy étaient partis sans un mot eux aussi. Et une fois Fairy Tail dissoute… Elle s'était retrouvée seule, dans un moment où elle avait désespérément besoin d'aide. Ces moments, partagés avec Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy et Carla, elle ne voulait pas les oublier. Au contraire, elle les chérissait dans un coin de son esprit, et dans une partie de son cœur en morceaux, qui se réparait doucement. Les mains croisées sous son menton, la jeune fille eut un sourire : tout se passerait bien. Le lendemain, les Jeux seraient finis. Dès le lendemain, elle retournerait chez elle, dans son nouvel appartement à Crocus, et pourrait se concentrer sur ses autres projets. Elle se focaliserait sur l'écriture de son roman, et se mettrait en quête d'une maison d'édition. Elle travaillerait toujours au Sorcerer bien sûr, mais ne donnerait son accord que pour couvrir les événements qui l'intéresseraient réellement, quitte à ce qu'ils décident de se passer d'elle. Elle trouverait autre chose, comme elle le faisait toujours. Et puis elle n'était jamais seule ; elle avait toujours ses esprits avec elle. A cette pensée, elle sentit les clés accrochées à sa hanche se réchauffer affectueusement. Lucy sourit. Bientôt, très bientôt, une fois ses affaires remises en place et ses recherches terminées, elle entamerait sa quête, et retrouverait la clé qui lui manquait. Plus encore, elle retrouverait son amie. Ses doigts se dirigèrent instinctivement vers sa ceinture, avant de se refermer sur le vide que laissait la clé d'Aquarius./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Une salve d'applaudissement la tira de sa rêverie, et elle se redressa. Sous ses yeux, le public se mit à hurler de joie tandis que la musique retentit dans le stade. Les feux d'artifice illuminèrent le ciel, représentant l'emblème de la guilde de Scarmiglione. Cette dernière fut sacrée vainqueur des Jeux, guilde n°1 de Fiore, et ses membres brandirent leurs poings en signe de triomphe en arborant de grands sourires, acclamés par la foule en délire. Lucy soupira./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;""Comment est-ce que t'as fait pour deviner ?" lui demanda Jason, l'autre rédacteur du /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Sorcerer qui l'accompagnait pour couvrir l'événement. Toujours aussi enjoué, le jeune homme regardait Lucy de ses grands yeux bleus, comme s'il ne pouvait croire qu'elle eut réussi à deviner l'issue du tournoi, et la soupçonnait d'y avoir joué un rôle. Lucy eut un demi-sourire :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;""C'était évident qu'ils étaient les plus forts, déclara-t-elle. Mais quand même pas au /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"point d'être qualifiés de guilde n°1…" termina-t-elle en marmonnant, sous les yeux étonnées de Jason./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"A peine le jeune blond avait-il ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre que la clameur du public s'éteignit, laissant place à des chuchotements étonnés. Lucy se rapprocha de la balustrade, alerte pour la première fois depuis le depuis du tournoi. Son regard suivit celui des autres spectateurs, et se fixa sur l'entrée de l'arène, d'où émergeait une figure encapuchonnée. La jeune blonde retint son souffle tandis que l'individu s'avançait d'un pas lent, mais sûr, vers la guilde récemment couronnée, avant de s'arrêter devant eux. La foule, alors en délire quelques instants auparavant, était devenue muette, et retenait son souffle. Les membres de Scarmiglione jaugèrent le nouveau-venu, non impressionnés, avant de le railler :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;""T'as du cran, de vouloir te battre dans la capitale./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;"- C'est pas toi le mec en noir qui traîne dans les rues de Fiore ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;"- Nan tu déconnes, ça peut pas être lui."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Une voix teintée d'amusement, s'éleva du capuchon :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;""C'est vous la guilde la plus forte de Fiore ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;"- Ouais c'est bien nous. T'es qui enfoiré ?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"L'inconnu ne répondit pas, mais Lucy était sur ses gardes. La magie de ce dernier l'avait heurtée dès son entrée dans le stade ; puissante comme elle en avait rarement vu, mais également quelque peu familière. Jason quant à lui, était abasourdi, et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;""Il faut faire évacuer le stade, dit Lucy d'une voix ferme. Va chercher des mages aptes au combat !"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Elle se détourna de son collègue, qui semblait réticent à quitter le stade de peur de rater une miette du spectacle, et porta la main à ses clés, prête à utiliser ses esprits. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne les avait pas invoqués – du moins dans la perspective d'un combat réel. Elle avait prit pour habitude d'avoir Plue à ses côtés au quotidien, et convoquait régulièrement Loki pour qu'il lui apprenne à reconnaître les constellations de ses plus fidèles amis. Elle s'était également entraînée avec eux, afin d'augmenter son potentiel magique et d'être capable, si la situation l'exigeait, de se battre à leurs côtés. Elle maîtrisait dorénavant toutes les Star Dress, et s'était améliorée au combat au corps à corps. Si le mystérieux inconnu s'avérait dangereux, elle serait capable de l'affronter, ou au moins de le retarder. Mais, alors qu'elle passait mentalement ses esprits en revue afin de déterminer lequel serait le plus utile dans cette situation, et que Jason se tournait vers la sortie, un mouvement dans l'arène capta leur attention. A travers les nuages de poussière qui avaient empli le stade, Lucy put distinguer l'un des membres de Scarmiglione s'avancer vers l'homme encapuchonné, et balancer son poing. Ce dernier l'attrapa sans difficulté avant d'envoyer le mage au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Tout le monde fut muet de stupeur en voyant un mage de la guilde n°1 de Fiore se faire terrasser par ce mage inconnu. Quelque chose luisait sous son capuchon, et Lucy était prête à parier qu'elle pouvait le voir sourire. Un sourire qui lui était familier, même à distance et à travers la poussière qui tombait délicatement sur le sol. Une sourire qui raviva quelque chose dans son esprit, une flamme qu'elle croyait éteinte. Il prit alors la parole :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;""Je suis le challenger !"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Sur ces mots, il envoya une salve de flamme en direction des membres restant de la guilde, qui furent soufflés par le choc. Il envoya ensuite une seconde colonne de flamme, cette fois-ci en direction du sol. La température déjà élevée se mit à alors grimper, et des flammes étincelantes se dressèrent de part et d'autre du stade. Le public se mit à hurler, en proie à la chaleur. Les statues se mirent à fondre, et Lucy, impuissante, ne put que regarder son débardeur rayé tomber en lambeaux./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;""Maiiiis qu'est-ce que ?..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Paniquée, elle attrapa son gilet qui traînait sur l'une des chaises et l'enfila fébrilement, afin de couvrir sa poitrine seulement couverte de son soutien-gorge. Elle se rappela vite de la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait enlevé ; les hautes températures d'une journée de juillet avait laissé place à une chaleur infernale, digne des flammes de l'enfer. Une goutte de transpiration coula sur sa tempe avant de rejoindre la masse de cheveux blonds qui collaient à sa nuque. Les mains moites, elle agrippa la rambarde, prête à s'élancer dans le stade afin de défendre le public de ce mystérieux inconnu aux allures de démon. Mais à peine eut-elle esquissé un geste qu'il retira son capuchon, dévoilant un visage loin d'être inconnu. Lucy sentit sa respiration se coincer dans sa gorge tandis que Jason lança un cri de joie, suivi par celui de quelques spectateurs. Une vague de chuchotements, puis de cris excités, s'éleva dans le public tandis que l'identité de l'inconnu se fit connaître des uns et des autres./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;""Je n'en crois pas mes yeux !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;"- C'est…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;"- C'est incroyable, ma citrouille !"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Mais Lucy n'entendait rien. Les voix des commentateurs devinrent un bruit sourd se mêlant à la clameur du public. Elle contempla avec stupeur le visage séduisant qui émergeait de la cape noire. Elle détailla le front droit, les pommettes saillantes, les yeux couleur onyx, et surtout le sourire large, railleur, les canines pointues. Un sourire confiant et promesse d'aventures. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et effleuraient maintenant ses larges épaules, tombaient en mèches désordonnées sur son front, mais leur couleur rose était restée la même. Lucy était comme figée, les mains crispées sur la rambarde, si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Un flot d'émotion la submergea – incrédulité, panique, joie, peur, tristesse, colère. Ses grands yeux marrons étaient fixés sur ce fantôme du passé, si bien qu'elle ne sentit pas une autre silhouette s'approcher d'elle, avant qu'elle ne lui fonde dessus :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;""Lucyyyyyy !"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Les yeux écarquillés, Lucy ouvrit les bras au creux desquels se blottit son ancien petit compagnon bleu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;""Happy ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;"- Lucy tu m'as manqué !"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Elle baissa le regard sur l'Exceed serré contre sa poitrine, dont les pleurs étouffés mouillaient son gilet. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et le serra un peu plus fort en lui caressant la tête:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;""Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Happy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Son attention se reporta sur la silhouette dans l'arène. Le souffle court, et profitant du réconfort que lui offrait Happy, elle l'observa affronter sans problème les membres des guildes. Un à un, ils s'avançaient confiants, et un à un, ils étaient battus d'un seul coup./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;""Je m'enflamme ! lança le challenger hilare. Allez venez ! J'affronterai n'importe qui !"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Toutes guildes confondues, les autres participants fondirent sur lui, mais il les renvoyait sans effort, le feu jaillissant de ses poings. Les flammes semblaient danser sur sa peau, maintenant une température élevée dans le stade. Les différentes nuances de couleur, jaunes, orange, rouge, créaient des reflets magnifiques qui donnaient l'illusion d'un feu vivant, dansant, éloignant les adversaires à chaque mouvement. Lucy était hypnotisée par le spectacle, tandis que Jason eut un geste instinctif de recul, dû à l'éruption de chaleur. Mais elle ne reculait pas. Elle ne craignait pas ce feu, aussi dangereux puisse-t-il être. Pour elle, ces flammes étaient promesse de protection et de réconfort, et leur chaleur était rassurante. Cependant, elles avaient disparu de sa vie un an auparavant, en même temps que leur créateur. La jeune fille contemplait ce spectacle, ne trouvant pas la force de détourner les yeux. Figée, elle les regarda s'éteindre peu à peu, comme étouffées par le flot de pensées qui lui traversait l'esprit. Happy, comme s'il avait senti son changement d'humeur, se tortilla nerveusement dans ses bras, tandis que la silhouette au centre de l'arène éteignait ses flammes et contemplait ses adversaires à terre. Après une attente qui sembla interminable à la jeune femme, il se tourna vers elle, et trouva son regard. Ses yeux onyx s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il était surpris de là voir se tenir là, ses vêtements brûlés, avec Happy dans les bras. Comme si c'était elle, et pas lui, qui était partie. Puis, une fois la surprise passée, son regard s'emplit de joie, et le « challenger » lança avec cet éternel rictus :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;""Yo ! Lucy ! Ça fait un bail ! Je t'ai manqué ?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Alors, Lucy Heartfilia s'autorisa à prononcer ce nom qu'elle avait banni de son esprit des mois de cela. Ce nom autrefois synonyme de joie, mais aujourd'hui de douleur. Ce nom, qu'elle avait pu bannir de son esprit, mais pas de son cœur./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; text-indent: -18pt;""Natsu."/span/p 


End file.
